


One Wish

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Out of Character, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semua manusia memiliki satu kesempatan, hanya satu kali. Kesempatan untuk menghubungi sang penyihir mitos. Sang penyihir yang akan mengabulkan satu saja permintaan. Segala jenis permintaan, tetapi hanya satu, tidak lebih. Dan untuk menemukan sang penyihir, kalian harus menemukan 5 tempat sakral sang penyihir berada.<br/>Di bawah pohon ginkgo tua di Hutan Terlarang, menara lonceng dan ruang kamar mandi wanita nomor 3 di Konoha Gakuen, cermin ilusi di tangga bukit Konoha yang tak pernah ada, dan di kuil Uchi Hyuu yang terpencil. Semua itu adalah mitos yang sangat terkenal di Konoha. Benar ataupun tidak, seorang Uchiha Sasuke harus menemui penyihir itu demi ‘satu’ permintaan yang harus terpenuhi. #SHDL 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Wish

Ether-chan proudly presents:  
One Wish © Eternal Dream Chowz  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
No Plagiat It’s Trully From my Brain  
Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata  
Genre: Romance, Supranatural, sedikit Angst  
Rate: T  
Warning: OOC, Typo(s), AU, alur cepat  
First of all, Happy SHDL 2014, minna!!  
Summary:  
Semua manusia memiliki satu kesempatan, hanya satu kali. Kesempatan untuk menghubungi sang penyihir mitos. Sang penyihir yang akan mengabulkan satu saja permintaan. Segala jenis permintaan, tetapi hanya satu, tidak lebih. Dan untuk menemukan sang penyihir, kalian harus menemukan 5 tempat sakral sang penyihir berada.  
Di bawah pohon ginkgo tua di Hutan Terlarang, menara lonceng dan ruang kamar mandi wanita nomor 3 di Konoha Gakuen, cermin ilusi di tangga bukit Konoha yang tak pernah ada, dan di kuil Uchi Hyuu yang terpencil. Semua itu adalah mitos yang sangat terkenal di Konoha. Benar ataupun tidak, seorang Uchiha Sasuke harus menemui penyihir itu demi ‘satu’ permintaan yang harus terpenuhi. #SHDL 2014  
.  
.  
Special fanfic for SasuHina Days Love 2014 Event  
Prompt: Different  
.  
.  
.  
Hinata’s POV  
Aku Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang penyihir mitos. Aku telah menjadi seorang penyihir mitos selama beberapa tahun setelah tubuh manusiaku hancur dimakan waktu. Dan aku menemui shinigami yang mengatakan aku harus menjadi penyihir mitos demi memenuhi takdirku. Aku hidup dari rasa percaya manusia pada mitos. Tubuh dan jiwaku kembali hidup dari orang yang percaya padaku maka sebagai penyihir yang baik, aku memberikan sebuah kesempatan bagi setiap manusia untuk meminta satu permintaan, hanya satu. Tetapi kalau kalian tidak memiliki kepercayaan padaku, maka permintaan itu tidak akan pernah terkabul.  
Aku sedang menikmati teh chamomile dengan tambahan ramuan sihir di dalamnya. Aku menyesap minuman hangat itu sambil sesekali memandang ke menara lonceng.  
Tenggg Tenggg  
Suara lonceng ilusi berdentang. Itu adalah panggilan misi untukku, seseorang lagi-lagi telah menemukan tempat sakral milikku. Dan hari ini aku akan kembali mengabulkan satu permintaan bagi manusia yang sedang putus asa. Aku memandang ke bawah kakiku, dimana dunia manusia berada di luar kekkai yang telah kubuat.  
“Seseorang telah menemukanku.”  
“Aku akan datang padamu segera, hmm…, Uchiha Sasuke-sama.”  
Hinata’s POV End  
.  
.  
One Wish © SHDL 2014  
.  
.  
Seorang pria berambut emo menggenggam kertas kumal yang penuh dengan tulisan kuno. Ia melemparnya ke dalam sebuah kotak kayu tua lalu mulai berdoa dengan serius. Setelah selesai, ia membunyikan lonceng itu sebanyak tiga kali. Nama pria itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, seorang anak jenius dari keluarga pengusaha Uchiha yang mapan dan berkelas. Apa kiranya hal yang membawanya ke tempat kumuh seperti ini?  
Sasuke melangkah menjauhi bangunan kuil Uchi Hyuu lalu memandang sejenak padang lavender yang dipenuhi tumbuhan khas berwarna ungu kesukaan gadisnya. Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Ia memandang sedih sebuah foto kusam. Ia mencium foto itu sekilas lalu menatap langit yang mendung, “Aku akan segera menyusulmu, Hime.”  
Ia mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu menaiki mobil mewah miliknya. Tak lama, mobil itu bergerak cepat meninggalkan bangunan kosong di belakangnya. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah siluet hitam muncul di belakangnya.  
“Uchiha Sasuke, kau tidak… Ah, bukan, kau masih belum percaya padaku.” Suara lembut itu terdengar mencekam lalu sosok bersiluet itu hilang ditelan angin.  
Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas. Seorang yang berintuisi tinggi sepertinya biasanya tak akan percaya dengan mitos anak-anak ini bukan? Tapi mau tak mau ia hanya bisa berharap pada satu hal, ‘Penyihir Mitos’. Hanya itu yang bisa diandalkannya.  
Sasuke tenggelam dengan lamunan panjangnya, tiba-tiba mobilnya mogok di tengah jalan ditambah awan mendung mulai meneteskan rintik-rintik air dalam jumlah besar. Menyerah dengan keadaan, ia hanya bisa menunggu sampai hujan reda. Ia memejamkan mata, masih memikirkan banyak hal yang membelit bagai teori tersulit yang berada di otaknya.  
Di jok belakang, siluet itu muncul lagi. Kali ini siluet itu lebih berani, tangan lentiknya menyentuh bahu Sasuke. Sasuke bergidik, sejak kapan ada orang lain di mobilnya? Seingatnya ia tak pernah mengalami hal supranatural seperti ini. Sasuke menatap horror ke belakang.  
“Jangan lihat! Identitas penyihir mitos adalah rahasia. Jika kau melihat sosok asliku, maka kau akan dikutuk selama-lamanya.” Suara lembut itu membuat Sasuke teringat akan suara gadis itu. Namun ini berbeda, apakah ini mimpi? Apa itu benar-benar penyihir mitos bukan gadisnya? Sasuke hanya mampu melihat sosok gadis itu melalu kaca yang berada di depan. Gadis itu mengenakan kain renda penutup wajah berwarna hitam. Pakaiannya layaknya gadis cosplayer berpakaian goth lolly berwarna hitam. Sasuke berhenti menatap siluet itu kala kaca itu berubah redup. Pengaruh dari sihir Hinata yang mencegah siapapun melihat sosoknya. Sebenarnya keadaan mogok dan hujan lebat itu adalah pengaruh kekkai buatan Hinata juga. Agar ia dapat lebih leluasa berbicara dengan manusia lemah ini.  
Siluet yang merupakan Hinata itu mengerutkan kening. Dengan sentuhan ringan, Hinata sekali lagi membaca isi pikiran Sasuke. Orang ini masih belum percaya, ucap Hinata dalam benaknya.  
“Apa permintaanmu, Uchiha-sama?” Tanya Hinata. Ia hendak menguji pria ini.  
“Aku.. Aku ingin mati.” Ucap Sasuke, namun dalam kalimat itu masih terselip keraguan.  
Hinata tersentak, ini pertama kalinya ia diminta mengabulkan permintaan terkait hidup matinya seseorang. Ia menarik napas tenang.  
“Kau masih ragu. Aku tak bisa mengabulkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.” Ucap Hinata dengan tatapan datar.  
“Aku pernah bertunangan dengan seorang gadis, ia adalah gadis yang cantik dan menarik, sayangnya ia meninggal saat sebuah kecelakaan terjadi. Saat itu ia tengah menyebrang dan pengemudi mabuk sialan itu menabraknya. Menabrak tubuh mungilnya yang tak berdaya.” Jelas Sasuke dengan kepedihan yang tersirat jelas pada kata-katanya.  
“Kenapa tidak meminta agar pengemudi itu saja yang mati?” Tanya Hinata lagi, berusaha menggoyahkan Sasuke.  
“Tidak. Aku tak mau. Aku ingin menemaninya. Karena itulah janji kami. Tepat saat ia meninggal dia berkata bahwa dia bersyukur pernah memilikiku. Aku juga akan menemaninya. Sampai kapanpun juga.” Sahut Sasuke berusaha menahan tangisnya mengingat kata-kata terakhir gadis itu. Hinata sedikit iba dan kata-kata terakhir Sasuke tadi menguatkan tekad dan rasa kepercayaannya pada Hinata. Mau tak mau ia harus turun tangan juga dalam hal ini.  
“Baiklah, kelihatannya kau yakin dan tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusan ini. Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggil shinigami dan kami akan menyatukan rohmu dengan gadis itu, sebagai rasa simpatiku padamu dan gadis itu.” Ucap Hinata berbaik hati, lalu menghilang. Kekkai Hinata terlepas, awan mendung masih saja merasa berat melepas air hujan dan mobil Sasuke telah meraung-raung ganas di jalanan. Sasuke tersentak, perasannya tidak tentu. Ia menhela napas lalu tersenyum tipis, setidaknya ia akan bisa menemani gadisnya saat di dunia sana. Ia mengendalikan mobilnya menuju hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo yang berada beberapa kilo meter dari tempatnya sekarang.  
.  
.  
One Wish © SHDL 2014  
.  
.  
Hinata duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang dirambati oleh tanaman ivy, ia menulis sebuah surat khusus kepada sang shinigami, sebagaimana janjinya pada Sasuke. Ia mengenal baik shinigami yang telah memberinya kesempatan untuk menjalani hidup kedua sebagai penyihir mitos. Ya, sebelumnya ia juga pernah menjadi manusia, tetapi memorinya telah dihapus karena seorang penyihir seperti dirinya tak boleh terikat emosi dan memori. Hinata melemparkan surat itu ke luar kekkainya. Hinata menggigit jarinay sampai mengeluarkan sedikit darah, ia menempelkan stempel pada surat itu agar sang pencabut nyawa mampu mengenal dirinya.  
“Partir a du noir ange!!” teriak Hinata dengan suara lantang. Surat itu hilang ditelan api hitam misterius yang membakarnya, tak lama muncullah sesosok pria berjubah hitam. Wajahnya ditutupi dengan topeng bercorak api neraka. Sang shinigami, pencabut nyawa.  
“Ada apa, Hinata? Masalah perjanjian lagi?” Tanya sosok itu dengan suara berat.  
“Ya, aku butuh bantuanmu, Shinigami!”  
…..  
Setelah pembicaraan singkat, sang pencabut nyawa undur diri setelah menyanggupi permintaan Hinata.  
Hinata kembali menulis sebuah surat kepada sang manusia, Uchiha Sasuke. ia kembali melempar surat itu ke udara dan mengucapkan mantra.  
“Depart du promesse letter a monsieur Uchiha Sasuke!” Seekor gagak muncul dan mengambil surat itu lalu terbang ke luar kekkai Hinata. Mengantarnya kepada sang pemilik perjanjian.  
‘Waktunya telah tiba.’ Batin seseorang.  
…..  
Sasuke menatap tumpukan berkas di mejanya dengan tatapan hampa. Saat seluruh karyawannya tengah menghabiskan waktu istirahat makan siang sambil bersenda gurau, dirinya masih saja mengingat kejadian dulu. Pada jam makan siang seperti ini, biasanya gadis itu akan datang dengan senyum selembut sutranya, membawakannya bentou. Sambil tertawa, bersenda gurau, mereka akan menikmati makanan buatan gadis itu yang rasanya tidak kalah dengan rasa masakan ibunya, Mikoto. Sasuke tersenyum miris.  
Rasa rindu itu tiba-tiba terhenti karena kehadiran gagak berwarna hitam di mejanya. Di mulutnya tersemat sebuah gulungan kertas tua. Saat Sasuke mengambilnya, gagak itu berubah menjadi abu tanah, membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit seram.  
Ia meraih surat kusam itu dan memperhatikannya, ada stempel lilin dengan simbol H, mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Ia membaca isinya dengan saksama.  
Sasuke-sama,  
Sebagaimana telah kujanjikan, datanglah ke kuil Uchi Hyuu tepat tiga hari setelah kau membaca surat ini pada pukul dua belas malam. Ritual perjanjian roh akan kami siapkan untukmu. Bawalah benda kenanganmu bersama gadis itu semasa ia hidup. Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu.  
Penyihir Mitos  
Sasuke memandang surat itu dengan senyum penuh harap. Ia menatap langit lalu berkata, “Tunggu aku, Hinata.”  
.  
.  
One Wish © SHDL 2014  
.  
.  
Seperti perjanjian, Hinata dan sang shinigami telah berada di pelataran kuil. Sasuke hanya memandang sosok siluet mereka berdua dengan mata terpicing. Hinata masih saja berpenampilan seperti hari kemarin hanya saja pakaiannya kali ini berwarna merah marun sedangka sang shinigami hanya tampak berjubah hitam.  
“Siapkah kau Sasuke-sama? Berikan benda kenanganmu pada shinigami.” ucap Hinata. Sasuke mengangguk pelan lalu mengeluarkan sebuah foto kusam kepada sang shinigami.  
Hinata membentuk sebuah magic circle sambil mengucap mantra dalam bahasa asing yang tak dimengerti Sasuke, tangannya bergerak lincah membentuk kilatan cahaya magic circle. Setelah lingkaran itu hampir selesai, Hinata mengisyaratkan Sasuke bergerak ke tengah lingkaran itu. Hampir tahap penyelesaian, Hinata membuka penutup wajahnya, menampilkan surai indigonya yang digulung tinggi, mata lavendernya yang berpusat pada lingkaran sihir dan mengeluarkan cahaya keperakan.  
Sasuke tersentak, sosok sang penyihir, adalah sosok gadis yang dicintainya, Hyuuga Hinata, sang tunangan yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan 2 tahun lalu.  
“Hinata!!” teriak Sasuke, membuyarkan konsentrasi Hinata. Lingkaran sihir milik Hinata memudar perlahan-lahan.  
“K-kau tahu namaku?” Tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi terkejut. Kepalanya berdenyut hebat, gembok memori Hinata mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.  
“Akhh!!” teriak Hinata sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.  
“Hyuga Hinata! Kau Hyuuga Hinata kan?” Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju Hinata.  
“Aku tak menyangka kalian akan menuntaskan takdir kalian secepat ini.” Ujar sang shinigami dengan suara perlahan. Ia melemparkan foto yang diberikan Sasuke padanya tadi, foto Hinata tentunya. Ia melemparkannya ke sebuah lingkaran sihir baru yang telah dibuatnya beberapa saat lalu.  
“Apa?!” Sasuke berhenti di tempatnya, ia tak percaya dengan hal ini. Apakah ini telah direncanakan sebelumnya? Apa yang akan dilakukan pencabut nyawa itu terhadap dirinya dan Hinata?  
“Shinigami, apa maksudnya ini?” Tanya Hinata setengah membentak. Ia membutuhkan jawaban sekarang juga. Jantungnya berpacu kencang seakan hampir meledak. Semua memori berputar cepat di kepalanya.  
“Ingatlah baik-baik, Hinata. Apa yang kau minta padaku saat aku akan mengangkut jiwamu 2 tahun lalu.”  
Seketika itu juga sekelebat ingatan memenuhi otak Hinata.  
….. FLASHBACK ON…..  
“Aku masih ingin hidup. Aku tak rela mati! Aku harus berada di sisinya!” teriak Hinata. Jiwanya masih belum tenang meski tubuhnya telah dianggap mati, tak bernyawa.  
Ia masih bisa menatap Sasuke yang memeluk tubuh kakunya di rumah sakit. Meski seluruh keluarganya berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke, ia tetap bergeming. Menolak melepas tubuh ringkih sang gadis yang telah kaku sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat sang dokter telah menyatakan kematian sang gadis.  
“Tidak bisa.” Tolak sang shinigami.  
“Aku mohon!! Apapun akan aku lakukan!” Hinata masih berkeras, demi sang pria yang dicintainya, yang masih memijakkan kakinya di bumi.  
“Tak akan bisa. Karena kalian berbeda. Kau adalah roh dan dia adalah manusia, dinding pembatas diantara kalian tak akan pernah terlepas.”  
“Tolong! Tolong aku! Apapun akan kukorbankan!”  
“Benarkah? Meski memorimu akan kuhapus?”  
Hinata tersentak mendengar hal itu, tapi senyum tulus kembali hadir di wajahnya. Apapun akan dikorbankannya demi seorang Uchiha sasuke.  
“Tak mengapa. Demi dirinya aku akan menjalani apapun. Karena cintaku akan mengingatkanku pada dirinya, meski berapa kalipun memoriku terhapus.”  
“Baiklah.”  
….. FLASHBACK OFF…..  
“Sasuke-kun?” senyum itu, ya, senyum teduh itu kembali hadir di wajah Hinata.  
“Hinata?” Tanya Sasuke dengan suara serak. Ia berlari pada Hinata dan segera memeluk gadis itu.  
“Kita akan selalu bersama, Sasuke-kun.” Hinata menyentuh wajah Sasuke dengan senyum hangat.  
“Iya, Hinata. Selamanya.” Ucap Sasuke, ia tak peduli lagi pada apapun yang akan terjadi nanti.  
Sang shinigami tersenyum tipis di balik topengnya. Lingkaran sihirnya berada di atas Sasuke dan Hinata.  
“Aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu, Uchiha Hinata.” Ucapnya singkat, lalu dengan sebuah mantra, segalanya berubah terang. Silau, sangat silau sampai-sampai mereka tak mampu memandang ke depan.  
.  
.  
One Wish © SHDL 2014  
.  
.  
Semuanya kembali pada saat Sasuke masih berada di kuil, dan memandang langit. Kali ini langit tampak cerah, di pelataran kuil Uchi Hyuu yang indah dan terawat.  
“Sasuke-kun!! Kau sedang apa?” suara lembut itu memecah konsentrasi Sasuke. Hinata berlari-lari kecil menyusul Sasuke.  
“Hinata? Entahlah, sepertinya aku bermimpi di siang bolong.” Jawab Sasuke sambil membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Menyesap wangi lavender pada rambut Hinata dalam-dalam. Serasa ia kehilangan Hinata setelah waktu bertahun-tahun. Entah kenapa, perasaan aneh itu hadir di hatinya.  
Hinata terkikik kecil, “Apa yang kau mimpikan di siang hari yang cerah ini?”  
“Sesuatu yang aneh, penyihir, shinigami, mantra, entahlah. Aneh bukan?” cerita Sasuke sembari mengingat hal yang muncul sesaat di kepalanya. Hinata tersenyum, antara mengerti dan tak mengerti. Perasaan kehilangan muncul sesaat dalam hati Hinata namun ia tepis jauh-jauh. Siang hari itu mereka habiskan dengan melepas rasa rindu yang entah mengapa seketika merebak di hati mereka. Berdoa semoga ikatan mereka tak akan pernah terputus lagi.  
….  
“Tak mengapa. Demi dirinya aku akan menjalani apapun. Karena cintaku akan mengingatkanku pada dirinya, meski berapa kalipun memoriku terhapus.”  
….  
OWARI  
.  
.  
.  
H-halo, minna-san. Ini fic pertama Ether untuk SHDL, semoga ga gaje. Maaf kalo endingnya gantung, dan ingat, romance hanyalah bumbu jadi jangan marah kalo romancenya ga kerasa  Hehe, #dilempar_sendal ^_^  
Oke deh, lanjutan fanfic lain menyusul okeee?? #kaburr  
Happy SHDL, minna!!  
MIND 

TO

READ & REVIEW  
???


End file.
